Fallen Fairy
by hiraikoneko
Summary: Luna can't remember anything past the moment she was melted out of the ice. She doesn't know where all her tattoos came from, or why she had those scars on her back, but she remembers the magic she used. Both types. But what has she got to do with the beginning of Fairy Tail? Read and find out! Please review and feel free to tell me what you think. may be Natsuxoc, and Gajeelxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**I don't own anything other than my OC, everything else belongs to the original creator.**

**Fallen Fairy**

The sound of a sad song lingered through the air as a heavy mist sunk in and blocked all sight. The sound pierced the hearts of all the people outside that cold night. There was only one thing the feeling you could compare the one that flooded the night would be the death of your closest family member.

Mavis Vermilion was dead. And her whole 'family' was mourning. The wail of a particular child cut off the song. The singing child could not continue any further with her song. She missed Mavis more than any of them. And now, Mavis was gone. The new guild master was chosen, not that the girl had nothing against Purehito, and although Mavis would be missed, tonight would be the one she was sent to rest on Tenrou Island.

The guild must go on, but the girl wasn't ready. She didn't think she ever would be. Just as the song must go on, although now she could only mouth it, for her voice failed her.

While everyone sailed off to bury their guild master, the child was left behind in the dark night.

Imagine their dismay when the girl was gone. They never saw her again, never heard her sing, or saw her fly on her purple, bug-like wings.

**Chapter One: Beaded Stars**

**Luna**

'Wow. Just wow.' That had to be the loudest guild in the world, and I wasn't even inside it yet. It sounded like a war was rising in there. I wasn't sure I wanted to go in there… 'perhaps it would be better if I went to Lamia Scale…' I thought to myself as I looked up at the tall building.

The sound of people laughing and shouting somehow made it over the sound of explosions.

'But Lucifer said this was the greatest guild ever…' I thought to myself. My hand fiddled with the necklace around my neck as I thought deeply. Yes, I had to go in there. I wasn't an official mage without joining a guild, this would be for the best.

Besides, this building always pulled me towards it, and my feet always led me here. It was something about the aura that reminded me of a tight-knit family. Maybe that was why I wanted to go there?

That and I couldn't wait to see Lucifer…if she was already a part of it, but then again, she was probably still out there shopping.

I was about to open the door when it burst open. Two boys and a…flying blue cat?...charged out onto the street. I blushed darkly when I noticed one boy was only in boxers, while the other only had a vest to cover his upper body. Was that normal?

A number of other people trailed out and circled the fight. The blue cat flew around everyone's heads and cheered on one of the boys.

The pink haired boy glared at the nearly naked black-haired boy. They were both in fighting stances and I could feel their magic.

"Ice-make: Lance." I watched as the black haired boy brought his fist down on his palm and lances of ice appeared all around him and launched at the pink haired boy. I was totally entranced as the two threw punches and magic attacks at each other.

"Fire Dragon's Breath!" I yelped before I ducked down. A jet of flames blasted over my head. Why? Because the black haired boy had been there a moment before.

"I'd watch out…they get a little carried away…" I looked over and saw a white haired woman. She was smiling sweetly at me while whipping her hands with a cloth, "I'm guessing you're here to join the guild?"

I nodded shyly. I wasn't good at talking, which might be why I was friends with Lucifer, since she never stopped talking it seems.

"Then come on inside. We'll get you stamped and meet the Master!" The woman smiled happily. I was shocked. Any other guild would demand my life story and then test me for magic abilities.

They would have at least asked me to take my hood off.

I looked around at all the people that were inside the guild. Some of them were fighting, others were drunk, and many were just laughing happily. I liked this place…maybe it would be safe here.

"Um…I'm Luna Whitefang…" I introduced myself to her while she went behind the bar.

"Mirajane." The woman introduced herself. I liked her; she wasn't loud or rude like Lucifer, "I'll be right back, I just need to grab the stamp."

I glanced around the guild. There was a staircase leading up to a second floor, but I could sense that only the strong members were allowed to go up there. There was a billboard that was littered with missions on one wall. The tables were broken up a bit, but I doubted they would be hard to fix.

A woman was sitting on a table drinking a whole barrel of beer. A man was drawing on his large t-shirt. This place was rather strange, but she liked it. A man that didn't quite seem human was sitting with a bunch of scantily clad girls grabbing him. He was staring at me, so I kept looking around.

I looked back when Mirajane came out. "Where do you want it?"

I wordlessly pulled the left sleeve of my purple cloak up. It had a number of other markings and names written on it. I pointed to a spot located just below my shoulder where a tattoo saying R.I.P M.V. was.

Mirajane nodded before she placed it on my pale skin. The mark went from a dark purple to almost white. I pulled the loose sleeve down again.

"Now, let's go meet the Guild Master." Mira led me to the stairs. I timidly followed her towards the feeling of strong people, although I could only sense two of them.

There was a blond man lounging in a chair with head phones on. He noticed me looking at him and then proceeded to make a rather rude hand gesture. I gave him one of my own while Mirajane wasn't looking before following her into an office like room. He only laughed, although I could sense his malice for everything.

Sitting at a desk reading through a few scrolls sat what has to be the smallest man in Fiore, maybe even the world.

He was wearing a strange hat that reminds me of an antelope's horns and a white t-shirt bearing the sign of his guild. He was wearing red shorts that matched his blue and red striped hat.

"Hello there kiddo, I'm Makarov, the third guild master of Fairy Tail!" The short man jumped up onto his desk and held out a hand to me.

"…S-short…" I whispered. I hadn't meant to say it...it just sort of…came out. That happens sometimes when I find something that surprised me. When you think of the Guild Master of thee Fairy Tail, you would think that he would be…taller, younger…just generally bigger…

Mirajane chuckled as she watched. I blushed under me hood. Thankfully, it was still up so no one saw it. "I'm so sorry…I'm Luna Whitefang, I'm so sorry for being so rude! It just sort of-"

Makarov raised a hand and I stopped talking. I bowed my head, silently praying he wouldn't be mad. My gloved hand traveled up to my neck and I fingered one of the beads on the piece of jewelry. I rubbed the bear shaped bead, and immediately felt a bit more confident.

"Welcome to the family. Hopefully you won't cause as much trouble as the others." I looked at the man in surprise. I had insulted him…why should I join his guild…?

I nodded greatfully to him. He grinned happily to me before Mirajane led me back down to the main floor. The two fighting boys were back inside, although they were still fighting. The tables were in shattered remains now and I really wanted to duck behind the bar with Mira, but she wouldn't allow that.

Everyone had joined in the fight now, even the guy with the girls clinging to him. And they were all using magic. Another blast of fire was aimed at my head. Something told me that pink haired dude and I were going to have a problem.

Now, I didn't really have time to react physically because the ice dude's attacks were also coming towards me, so I used magic. My hand went to a shield shaped charm.

"Fall from the cosmos and protect me, Scutum. Shield of the Herald Angel."

The charm exploded into five bright balls of light that arranged into a diamond shape. They exploded with a bright light, and once the shine was gone, a shield was attached to my arm.

Both attacks hit the shield and were effectively blocked. I took a deep breath. My hood had nearly fallen down. I quickly pulled it back up before standing back up from my crouching position.

"Watch it!" I growled to the black haired boy. He seemed like the only one between the two boys who was sane.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Luna Whitefang. NOW PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

"Oh crap!" He looked down and noticed his attire…or should I say lack of attire. He was butt naked. A table came flying towards us. I looked down at my shield, and knew there was no way I could block it for both of us.

"Fall from the cosmos and fight for me, Orion. Hunter of the Stars."

Another one of my charms exploded into small balls of light before arranging themselves into the constellation of Orion. They flashed brightly before revealing a man who had a weapon that couldn't seem to choose one form.

Orion swung his weapon, which looked like a club for now at the table. The piece of furniture thus met its end.

Orion ran his free hand through his black hair. He turned to me, "Really, a table? You wanted me to kill a table?"

"No, I just need your help." I sighed. The ice boy had jumped back into the fight by now, "I want to get to that bulletin board over there, then we can go on a mission and I can finally start saving up for a house!"

"Cool…then you can feed me!" I face-palmed at the look he gave me. His bright blue eyes looked at me widely as though I was his hero.

Funny since he usually saves me. Although there was this one time…

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go." I said finally before we both dashed madly across the guild. I would probably be dead right now, if it weren't for Orion. He did a great job of stopping everything that could hurt me, and he warned me about things he couldn't save me from.

I skimmed over the board until I found a nice little mission that wouldn't take too long to complete, but it had a nice pay.

And then we made a mad dash to the door. Orion burst into lights again and returned to my neck as we ran. I was just about to escape- I mean get out of this building when I was grabbed by the shoulder.

I spun around to see the ice dude and the crazy pink haired boy behind him. The fighting in the guild was slowly dieing down now, but I was still wary. My hand flew up and I grabbed the edge of my now falling hood.

The pink haired boy grinned at me like we were friends. "Hey! Let's fight!"

I stared at him blankly before I shook my head. I wasn't going to fight. There was too much to do first.

"Why not!?"

"It would be the opposite of my dept- oops…" I really shouldn't have said that. I quickly pulled my shoulder out of his grasp and ducked out the door.

I dashed into the thick forest nearby and took a deep breath. My first mission was to find some kids who had been missing for the past three weeks. They had gotten themselves lost in some mountains when they went to fight some monster.

Well, there's nothing like saving a bunch of idiot teenagers who are all probably dead. But its not my job to save dead bodies…it's the kids.

Then I can get paid for the first time ever!

Heh…I've been stealing my food for a few years now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Mission One: Saving Twits From Monkeymen. Great.**

**Luna**

Before I left, I needed to find a base. It needed to be high up so that I could see all around…it needed to be warm and dry all year round…so a nice deep cave would work. It needed to be close to town, but not so close that someone could see me, or I could see the town.

I know it may seem picky, but this is how I've always done things. Ever since I was abandoned.

I started walking, and then running. I don't know why, but I could just tell that there was a good place nearby.

I found it when I looked up and saw a cliff. I glanced around to see if anyone was around before I jumped up the steep cliff-face with ease. If I was a normal person, it would have been impossible.

Sure enough, there was a cave. I wandered inside, but kept my sharp senses alert. I couldn't hear anything…

Other than the laughter of two people. I walked down the cave and came across a tunnel, and after a followed it, I was startled to see a small house.

There was even a little sign that read 'Natsu and Happy.' It was in the shape of a cat's head, and it had a small arrow that pointed to the house. The house itself seemed run down. There were cracks in it's stone walls and there were metal plates covering part of the roof, probably where there was a hole.

But all in all, the house seemed to scream 'HOME!'…but that may have been because of the laughter from inside. That was something none of my bases had. No matter how hard I tried to make it scream 'home', they only whispered 'lonely.'

There was what looked like a tree poking out of it, which I found rather funny. The trees around us were pretty much dead…it looked like someone had taken a torch to them…

And then I remembered that fire mage at the guild, this must be his house.

I shook my head before I walked back into my new base. It was warm here, and dry. It was up high, and I could easily get from here to town.

I pulled out a map that I always carried around in my cloak and marked where my new home was before I slid my cloak off.

My purple hair fell around my shoulders and I quickly braided it. It reached the small of my back, even when it was braided.

I sat down and leaned against the wall, using my cloak as a blanket.

That night, I had a weird dream. It was weird because it was a memory. From the very beginning. But, it was like I was outside of my body…

* * *

_Blue and cold. Wet and dark. She couldn't breath and her heart was beating slowly. Everything hurt and the ice only burned her skin. Her eyes opened slowly and she found herself locked in a ball of ice._

_The cold was unbearable and every breath tore at her throat. But she had to move. Slowly she broke away from the coat of ice that covered her snow white skin. _

_She hadn't moved in decades, or seen the light. She yearned to see the clouds and the warmth of the sun._

_Decades spent in her frozen prison, she needed to move. Her small limbs stretched out in the cramped ball. She needed to get out. She suddenly realized how hard it was to breath. How little air their really was in this ball._

_But…she was so tired. So very, very tired. And cold. Her heart wasn't beating right anymore. It was more like it was fluttering…like the wings of a fairy…_

_And then it started getting warm. And the blue was red now…it was really wet now. Soon it was as though she had been tossed into the inferno of hell and her skin was now burning from the heat instead of the unbearable cold._

_But the heat, although it scorched her skin…it seemed safer and more soothing than anything she had ever felt._

_The ice melted away, and she suddenly found herself falling, only to be caught in someone's arms. The small girl looked up and her eyes met up with the eyes of a boy, who although he was her age, was much stronger than her._

_The girl had only been five, trapped in the ice of some unknown mage for generations. Her mind was a blank slate to the world now, and she had been rescued by the greatest fire mage in the world, Igneel, the fire dragon._

_And Igneel's son. Natsu._

* * *

I jolted awake and shook my head. Yes, it wasn't just Lucifer's opinion that made me join…I needed to know if Natsu remembered me. And I needed to keep my promise to both my father and Igneel to protect the Slayers.

With a sigh, I forced myself to stand up. I was stiff, but other wise perfectly fine. I had awoken at just the right time. The stars still shone with all their glory, but the grayness on the other side of the horizon proved that day was approaching.

My first line of action was to get changed. I had a black shoulder bag that I used to carry all my things. It actually fit more things than one would think was possible, but that's magic for you.

I pulled on a lime green tank-top, and the pulled a black, thin, hooded sweater that didn't have any sleeves after a certain incident… next I pulled on a pair of black shorts. I didn't own any shoes, although I did have boots, but I rarely wore them.

I pulled my cloak back on and made sure my face was completely shadowed over. And then I walked down the tunnel to Natsu's house, since there was a path that led to the guild and from there I just have to walk down hill!

I had just stepped onto the path when the door to Natsu's house burst open and the boy and his flying cat came out. They both stopped when they saw me. I didn't say a word as I turned and continued walking.

"Hey! You're that girl from yesterday!" Natsu shouted from behind me. I could hear the sound of him running after me. Without thinking I sped up and started zig zagging on and off the path, but he was still behind me.

"Where are you going!?" He shouted from behind me.

"None of your business!" I shouted back before I broke through the trees and arrived at the guild. I contemplated going in, or just heading into town for supplies. I chose the later.

I booked it down the hill and darted between the people who had awoken early. At some point, I did finally loose Natsu. After that I slowed down and started snatching fruit, nuts and dried meat from some venders who were all too tired to notice.

Once my small shoulder bag was filled, I snatched a wallet from a man walking by and took all his money. It would only cost about 5000 jewels for a coach ride up…but I'd rather get there without the help of another person. The monster, and the morons who went to fight it, were on Mt. Hakobe, and knowing how bad it could get up in the mountains, I knew better than to even think about getting a ride up there, since it would only take me part way up.

It would be a two day trip to the mountain, and then it would take me another to get up to the creature's cave.

Most people wouldn't do to good, but I was trained to withstand bad conditions and stressing situations. I had great stamina, so, instead of walking for two days, I ran for one.

* * *

"Well, this'll be fun." I grinned to myself before I pulled my hood down. I took it off and folded it up. Once it was in my bag, I pulled the hood of the sleeveless sweater I was wearing up and I began my climb.

Well, it was more of a jumping thing but, oh well.

It was, by a normal person's definition, freezing, but cold weather had never affected me for as long as I could remember. Which wasn't that long ago, about eleven years. Sure I was only sixteen, but I had been saved when I was about five.

On my way up, I passed a carriage that seemed to be crawling up the mountain. I was walking past it when it stopped and the door burst open.

"Holy crap-" I said before I blinked when I saw Natsu, his cat and…. "LUCIFER!?"

"What's going- LUNA!?" my blond friend stared at me in surprise. Lucifer jumped out of the carriage and ran up to me. "What are you doing up here? Oh! And I joined Fairy Tail!"

"I'm on a mission, for Fairy Tail~" I smirked at her through my cloak. I knew she could tell, "After all, it is the guild I joined a couple days ago~"

"What? You beat me?!" She stared at me in disbelief. Natsu and his cat, I'm guessing that was Happy, stood there impatiently waiting for us to finish.

"Yep." I noticed that she was shaking, "You do know you're cold right?"

"Even though it's up in the mountains, it's summertime! It's weirdo to have a snow storm like this!" Lucifer shouted over the roaring wind. I laughed when she realized what I had said in my last sentence, "IT'S COLD!"

"That's because you're wearing so little." Natsu and I said at the same time.

"THE SAME GOES FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Lucifer shouted at us while hugging herself.

The carriage turned around and the driver informed them that he was leaving.

Of course, Lucifer wasn't much of an adventurer, so she wanted to go back with him.

"She talks too much." Natsu said as we watched her.

"Aye." Said the cat.

"Always has, always will." I sighed.

Natsu and I walked perfectly fine through the thick snow and strong winds. The cat had an easy time flying about, but Lucifer…

She was tripping and stumbling and bawling her eyes out. "Hey…can I borrow that blanket?" She tugged at the blanket on Natsu's pack.

"Jeez Lucifer." I sighed before I pulled out my cloak and tossed it at her. The inside was lined with a thick fur. She slipped it on before she put Natsu's blanket on over her shoulders.

And then she pulled out one of her keys. A huge clock came out, "I'll stay here' she says."

"Horologium." I said in a slight greeting.

"What did she come here for?" Natsu asked me.

"How should I know?" I asked back, he was the one who she came here with.

"Well, you've known her longer!" He said, and I don't know why he was so frustrated.

"That doesn't mean I know how her head works!"

We both ended up glaring at each other.

"Why are you here anyways!?" Natsu asked me rudely. I glared and he glared back. Even though he couldn't see my face.

"I'm on a mission." I said in a mater-of-fact tone. "Some idiots came up here to kill a monster and haven't been back in a couple weeks."

"Speaking of that…what job did Macau-san come here for?...She says."

Both Natsu and I stared at her. "You came here without knowing that?" Natsu asked her. I face-palmed and held in a laugh.

She really was going to get herself killed. Stupid noble.

"To subdue the brutal monster 'Balkan'." Natsu answered her question. I nodded grimly to her. That's why it was very likely that those kids were dead.

Lucifer looked up at us like we were murderers.

"I want to go home….she says."

Natsu and I started walking through the wind and snow. "Go ahead, says I." Natsu called back to her.

"We're not stopping you." I called back as well before I left them to do their own thing. I was only interested in finding those kids.

Or at least the bodies.

I had only been walking a couple seconds before they vanished from sight. And then I heard the cat shout, "It's Balkan!"

I didn't move to help them though. Even though it went against my promise.

"Fall from the cosmos and lead me, Lupus. Alpha of the stars." A charm of a howling wolf exploded into lights before arranging itself into a constellation. After the flash, a wolf that came up to my shoulder stood before me.

"Human pup, what is it that you need?" The wolf asked in a wise, but ruff and dangerous voice. I kneeled down in front of him.

"Lupus, Alpha of the stars, it would humble me so if you were to aid me in seeking out four boys." I spoke, still kneeling, and I didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Pup…you asked me here to find you a boy friend? Four of them?" I looked up and saw him seat-dropping.

"No sir, anything but that! No- I came here on a mission to save them from a terrible beast who has been terrorizing their people…I am not looking for a boyfriend."

"Good, Pup. Pup is still a pup. No need to go looking for a boy quite yet." The wolf had…well, a wolf-ish grin on his face. He motioned his head for me to come along, I wordlessly jumped onto his back.

I ran a hand through his thick black fur. Lupus was one of my favourite Consteller spirit. He turned his head and locked eyes with me, his golden ones alight with his excitement. He may be a great and noble spirit, but even a wolf is a dog, and what dog doesn't want a walk?

I wrapped my hands deep in the long fur and leaned forward so snow didn't get in my hooded face. And then Lupus took off, leaping and weaving up the mountain, he followed the scents of the human boys. I've never really wondered how he knew what they smelt like, he's just always been able to smell and track what ever I asked him to.

I loved the way he was protective of me, since I had been abandoned long ago by my father. He and another spirit were my parent figures and they were both fine with it. I also loved the way it felt when he ran, the world seemed to blur and it felt like I was flying...

Lupus came to a sudden stop and I realized we were now outside a cave. I could hear the sound of a fight going on inside, and without another thought, Lupus and I charged straight in, just as Natsu punched a very familiar looking cow.

Both the wolf and I sweat-dropped. We both knew that bull...it was Taurus, one of the spirits Lucy could summon with those keys of hers...Why was Natsu punching him?

"Pup, do you want to help?" I jumped before I remembered where I was, and the I shook my head.

"This is their mission, we have ours, where does the scent lead from here?" I whispered. So far, no one in the cave had noticed us, which was good because we wouldn't get pulled into the fight.

Lupus didn't answer. instead, he took off, charging through the fight and towards one of the holes in the wall that acted like windows. I understood what was about to happen right away. I waved to Lucy and Natsu as we ran past before I wrapped my arms around Lupus' neck and pressed myself closer to him as he jumped. Off. The. Cliff.

We plummeted down, and if I was like Lucy, I would be screaming bloody murder, but I found it rather enjoyable. Even though we were falling, it felt as though we were weightless, but before I knew it, Lupus was twisting around so he landed on his feet.

We ran a bit more until Lupus stopped. Ahead of us, bits of fabric stuck out in bright tuffs. I hopped off my wolf-friend and walked over. I ignored it as my hood was blown off and my purple hair blew around.

I went to my knees and began to dig into the snow. Lupus padded over and began to help me dig.

My hearing was better than other peoples', and I could hear the fainted beating of hearts under the snow. We dug as fast as we can, the snow and cold attempted to freeze us like the poor teens buried under the snow.

Both my Summon and I could smell the coppery scent of blood and see that the snow was tinted red from whatever wounds they had taken from fighting the beast.

We finally uncovered the first, and the second was right beneath him. I didn't hear the heart beat of the last one, but I continued to dig until I found a layer of frozen, red ice. I punched through the frozen blood and freed the body of the last boy.

"Lupus, return." I said sadly. He nodded and burst into little lights and became a howling wolf charm on my necklace.

I cringed, my magic was only at halfway depleted, but I had no choice but to use this next Summon, I needed one strong enough to carry all three of them back for me.

"Fall from the cosmos and spread your wings, Lilium. Winged Stallion of the stars." I felt my magic drain away rapidly as the Pegasus charm on my necklace exploded into light and there she was, pure white and beautiful.

"Young Miss." She bowed her head and walked over to me.

"Please carry us." I said quietly as I gestured to the three and myself. She nodded her head and I quickly placed the three one her. "Fly to the base of the mountain and wait for me there."

She nodded again before she ran a few paces and took off, flapping her gorgeous wings. I didn't bother to watch her much longer before I took off down the mountain, leaping, climbing and...yes I did fall a couple times.

I was bruised and tired when I got to the base of the mountain. Lilium was laying in the grass, a carriage waited beside her and a dazed looking driver was loading the wounded and dead boys into his vehicle.

"Lilium, thank you, you've done a great job." I said soothingly as I rubbed her head gently. She whinnied quietly before she burst into lights and became a charm again.

"Sir." I addressed the man. He looked at me in surprise and then he looked at me like I was a freak. I knew why though, so I did my best to ignore the look and carried on, "Can you take me to the village just down the road? Its where the boys belong."

"Of course, young lady." He held out his hand, and I knew he wanted to get paid. I handed him enough money for the ride and a bit more, since I knew it wasn't pleasant carrying a dead body. I quickly pulled the hood of my sweater back over my head.

After this, I hesitantly climbed into the carriage and clung onto the underside of the bench I was sitting on. My nails left indents as I did my best to remain composed. It was odd, really, I could ride any animal at and height, but then when it came to vehicles of any kind, my stomach and my gut clenched.

After a noxious ride that lasted what was only half an hour, although it felt like fifty eternities tied up together with a pretty bow, I wobbled out of the carriage and wished to kiss the nice, solid ground.

Once my organs settled, I helped the man unload the boys. By now the villagers were coming out and crowding around us, all of them with grim faces, since the dead boy was the first to come out.

One woman dropped to her knees and wailed sorrowfully, hugging the still frosty body to her chest.

Others rushed forward to take the injured boys from me, "THEY NEED URGENT MEDICAL ATTENTION!" I shouted over the noise of their voices. The two were rushed off.

A short, rather hairy man walked up to me, but I could tell he was the mayor of this town thanks to the well made clothes he wore.

"Hello, great Mage, we humbly thank you for bringing these boys back to us." He said and a red, velvet bag was pushed towards me. It jingled merrily, promising me money, I took it, even though the sight of it made me feel rather sick.

I hadn't been there fast enough, I should have tried better, one was dead and the others were probably on their way.

My first mission, although most would have found successful, I found a failure.

I walked to the woman, who still sat in the street clinging to her son, whom I now know was named Will. I didn't say anything to her. Instead I took half the money out of the bag and slipped it in my pocket. I then took one of her shaking hands and placed the bag in it.

I know money cannot replace a loved one, but it was the only thing I could do for her.

And then I sang the words I sang whenever death crossed my path, "**_Sorrowful moans, mournful cries, this is what's heard when one of us dies."_**

I headed back to the guild after that. I didn't smile, laugh or even talk to anyone when I got back two days later.

**Please review, sorry about the sad ending, and I think it was pretty rushed, but I wanted to get this up as fast as I could, sorry if it sucks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Normal Life**

**Luna**

I walked quietly back into the guild. I was almost glad to see Natsu, Lucifer, their cat...All of them. Natsu sat next to a man who was bandaged up and had a kid next to him. I automatically thought of how happy they had been when they got back, and I was beginning to loath my life.

I had returned and caused tears of mourning and sadness, while they returned and had people laughing and smiling.

I sighed as I tried to drift past the group to the mission board, but I was spotted.

"LUNA! Come over here!" Lucifer called, waving to me. I turned my hooded head to look at her before I shook my head. She pouted before she jumped off her stool and walked up to me.

I didn't bother fighting her off as she dragged me back to her friends. I sighed and stood next to her, wishing I could just get another job and leave before another brawl broke out...it was way too calm right now.

"Luna, this is Natsu, his talking cat Happy, Romeo, and his father Macau!" Lucifer said in her happy cheerful voice which I found I was really hating today.

I made a half-assed wave before I went to walk away, only for her to grab me again.

"LUNA! Come on and interact with people! You need to do that more often." Lucifer seemed to be scolding me and I really wanted to punch her. I didn't though, because I have good control over this sort of thing.

"Its nice to meet all of you, but I really need to get a mission and get back home before wolves invade..." Again, I tried to get away. And again I was stopped, this time by Natsu.

"Hey, why didn't you help us back at the mountain?" Natsu asked. The man and his son looked at me curiously and I sighed.

"Because I had another mission. Some kids from a nearby village tried to defeat Balkan, and went missing. It was my job to find them, or their bodies and take them back home." I clenched my fist as I spoke, remembering how much of a failure I felt like when I brought that dead body back to his mother, and all I could do was give her money and sing a little song.

I felt useless. I probably would have gotten them killed if I had tried to help, and then dad and Igneel would be mad at me...not that they cared, since they decided to leave me there...

I think Natsu might have noticed my fist, but I'm not sure. I sighed and sat down, this made Lucifer grin. At least she was happy. I knew she wouldn't let me leave anytime soon, so I had best just go with it for half an hour...I decided to actually make an effort and pay attention. Natsu was chattering about some adventure he'd been on.

Part way through though, I could have sworn I was being watched, so I turned my head and saw that guy who had been with all those girls staring at me. I glared at him from my cloak, and hoped that he could sense it. I was used to people staring at me without my hood up, but it was just awkward when they were staring at a person they couldn't even really see.

I smirked when he turned away from me quickly.

"Hey! Luna, why do you always have a hood on?!" I snapped back to look at Natsu. My hand slipped into my hood and rested on the left side of my face.

"She doesn't like to talk about it..." Lucifer said and I nodded to her great fully. One day, Lucifer had pulled down my hood because she was curious, like Natsu...it hadn't ended pretty...

I ducked as Natsu's hand came for my hood. Witout me wanting to, Lupus' charm started glowing. I really didn't need him coming out so I placed a hand on it, "Stay on the cosmos." I growled.

Natsu looked at me slightly surprised, "Why'd it glow?!"

"Because he doesn't like strange boys touching me." I answered truthfully, glancing down at the golden howling wolf charm as I spoke. "And he doesn't like dragons." I added at the end.

It was true, he always got into fights with Igneel, and the other dragons I met...before they vanished, and he said that they stunk...were stupid, uncivilized...yada yada yada...I personally never understood why he hated them so much...

I looked blankly at him as he stared at me in surprise, "How'd you know I was a dragon slayer!?"

"You smell like one. And we met a long time ago..." I whispered the last part, not really sure if I should have told him that, but the words were already out...

"WAIT! YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!?" Lucifer asked loudly, staring at me in shock. I turned away and got up.

"Used to. Now we don't." I said as I went to leave, only for there to be a thundering crack and the sky outside filled with blue light before it faded. I could hear the sound of heavy rain drops pounding on the roof outside and I nearly swore.

Why a thunder storm? They make my ears ring and my head throb, and I can't help but be scared of them sometimes...I'm not afraid of much, but thunder and lightning are the number one.

And then there's the rain. I can stand the rain, but with the added thunder, its hell. And now, I need to get a mission and then track down my little cave...

I could always ask to stay the night...but my pride wouldn't let me. I was used to being out in the rain, this was nothing...

"Luna..." I turned and saw Lucifer looking at me in concern. I shook my head and begged her in my head not to say anything, but I guess I wasn't doing that great of a job at hiding my fear.

The way Natsu sent me a curious look told me that...

**Natsu**

(Finally...I love switching points of view~)

Luna was really weird. She didn't smell like people, and that comment about me smelling like a dragon just proved my point further.

But as she got up to walk away from us, her scent went weird, just before there was a flash of lightning. Happy and I noticed as she flinched. Lucy seemed to be really worried about her. She was afraid!

I wanted to know what she had meant by knowing me, and how she knew Lucy, but something told me she wasn't going to tell me anything...but what if she knew where Igneel was...

I bet if she took her hood off, then I would remember her...

I watched as she went to the mission board, got a mission and told Mira which one it was.

"The stars, the fire, the sea and the earth, the thunder, the air...and the poison, the leaves..." Happy and I looked at each other when we heard Luna singing under her breath...it was oddly familiar... "Beasts so great with hardened scales...spikes that lined the tops of their tails..."

She left quickly. I looked at Happy and we both decided to follow her.

"Seeya Lucy, we have to go home and make sure it isn't raining inside!" I shouted before we followed Luna outside.

**Luna**

Rain pelted me as soon as I stepped out, and I didn't bother with my hood as it fell down, blown back by the gale the storm had created.

My purple hair flew out of my cloak and I muttered darkly as I attempted to push it back into my cloak. I heard the guild doors behind me open over the howl of the wind, and I quickly started walking.

I heard Happy's annoying high-pitched voice, and I didn't think as I turned and glanced back at the two before I started running.

I was pelted by rain as I weaved through the trees, hoping I could loose them. I myself was lost. Scents were muddled by the down pour and it didn't help that my eyes kept clamping shut. How I didn't end up sprawled on the forest floor was a miracle to me...

The sky suddenly lit up and I dropped to my knees, covering my ears as the loud thunder rang through the air. It was strange, but I found some comfort in the pain that went through my knees from dropping...it was like I was being told that I was still in the present and not in the torturing past.

Thunder...it was one thing that made me think...I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my life before Igneel and Natsu saved me... I flinched as another flash lit the sky up, before the sky went black again.

By now, I was drenched, but I didn't even bother. A girl like Lucifer would be shivering and complaining, but for me, water and cold never bothered me, not since I woke up in a ball of ice...I wasn't normal, and I doubt I ever could be.

Another flash crossed the sky and I whimpered as the loud rumpling followed.

I looked around and realized I was right outside of my cave, at the nearest exit to Natsu's place... I quickly went inside and went to the exit by the cliff and sat in a corner, watching the rain and ducking every time lightning flashed. The feeling of electricity in the air made me shiver...I loathed the element...

I closed my eyes and went into a sleep-like state, but I was mauling over my life. I could have just become a normal person, and then I wouldn't have to keep the promise with my father and Igneel...and I wouldn't have to sleep in a cave every night...

If I was a normal person, I wouldn't have been trapped in ice. I would know who my parents were, and I would know why they had left me alone, or what ever it was that lead to me being in that ice.

I also wouldn't be so alone if I was normal...I wouldn't have to tell people that I was too late to save their kids...I wouldn't hurt people with my magic, and I wouldn't get hurt with magic...

I sighed before opening my eyes. I let out a startled shriek when I saw Natsu standing there. I quickly pulled my hood up and looked away from him.

"Why do you live in a cave?" Seriously? That's the first thing he asks? why do you live in a cave?!

"Because I like caves." I said looking away from him. My voice was bland and tired sounding, but even I could hear it quiver when light flashed.

I glanced up at him and immediately regretted it. He had a confused look, like he was trying to figure something out, and I bet it had to do with my face...

"Where's your family?" He asked, tilting his head. He reminded me of back when we were younger...

"I don't have any." I said in a really happy voice. He looked even more confused before he shrugged and went to ask me what I guessed to be another stupid question, so I cut him off in annoyance, "Go home. Lupus doesn't like you around here, and I just want to sleep." it was the truth, I could feel the charm heating up as I spoke.

He nodded, and I was surprised to see him serious...his face was sort of shadowed over...I hoped I hadn't offended him...

I watched as he walked away and nodded to myself before I took my soaking cloak off and rolled it into a pillow before I reached in my bag and pulled out another one to use as a blanket. I quickly changed into warmer clothes before pulling the hood up and nodding off in what I hooped would be a dreamless sleep.

Instead I was hunted by thoughts of being normal, even as I slept. I wanted to know what was waiting for me as a mage...maybe I would have better luck as a waitress...

Maybe I could start out with a part time job...

That's pretty normal. So, after my mission, I'll get a part time job and explain that I'll be going on missions from time to time! I'm brilliant some times...

BUT WHAT IF THEY MAKE ME TAKE MY HOOD OFF!?

But I didn't have long to think before I was fully engulfed in sleep and I really did have a dreamless sleep...

* * *

_**Okay, i'm sorry the chapter was so short...or it seemed short to me...and i'm sorry if I didn't quite get Natsu right, please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Reviews make me want to write, so the more reviews I get the faster i'll try to get chapters up...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Yes, I'm a Waitress...don't come here.**

**Luna**

I smiled at my boss from under my hood. Of course I had managed to get a job at one of the weirdest places ever. It was some kind of punk-emo-goth café thing...although at two it becomes a normal one...

Really, I didn't care. I only got the job since they wanted girls who could handle themselves if things got bad with the male customer...and because that uniform for waitresses had a hood. I liked it...it was sort of a Death the Reaper look...but then at two we have to change.

My boss nodded before he opened the store and a group of loud and rowdy people came in. A lot of them wore leather and metal spikes.

I was in charge of tables one and two. They were the tables closest to the door, and it was also my job to direct customers to free tables. I did this to make up for the fact that I would not be at work often, and that after two, I leave.

The boss understood why though, and he was fine with it. He really was a great person...kinda cute too, he was only around my age, which I found quite a pleasant surprise...but that's besides the point.

"Hello, welcome to Night and Day Café, my name is Luna!" I said, greeting a teenager coming in. He grinned at me. This guy was one of the more normal looking ones, probably fitting in the Punk category, "If you will please follow me, I will show you to your seat!"

I rolled my eyes though as I spoke. it was only my first day and was already tired of acting all cheerful. I still did my best to act cheery as I led him to table one.

I handed him a menu before going to get table two's order. Most people would have found this a boring job, but I liked it. it was better than risking my life and straining my body to summon creatures from the stars...

The guy at table one grinned again as I walked over to take his order. I quickly went to the kitchen to tell the chef.

The day seemed to whiz by, and before I knew it, it was time for the hoods to come off and for this to be a place to welcome everyone else. I was quite happy as I hung up my death reaper hood and then changed into a purple hoody and a pair of black pants, a lot like Natsu's.

I wore my hair down today, and I had it over my shoulders, coming out of my hood like a waterfall. I think I may have looked pretty today...as long as my hood was still up. I know, that doesn't make sense...but it would if you could see it...

The other girls at work and my boss had all cringed when I had been forced to explain why I would not work after two...they were all pretty nice people.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket as I walked slowly down the street. I had always liked walking with normal people...it made me feel like I was just another spec on the planet, not a mage, with awesome powers, that worked for one of the most popular guilds in earthland, who had spoken with dragons and swore to protect their human children.

I decided to grab a mission back at the guild, since I hadn't yesterday because of the storm.

I hadn't taken more than three steps when I heard a certain annoying, high-pitched voice, going on about fish. And another complaining about being hungry...

And then Lucifer. "Luna?!"

I sighed angrily. I had been having such a nice day...I even got lots of tips...

"What?" I almost snapped at her, but managed to rein my emotions in.

"Where are you going? Wanna have lunch with us?" Lucifer asked and she looked at me in concern. I guess she was still worried about last night.

"No thanks...I just ate...and I need another mission, since I didn't get one yesterday..." The eating part was a lie, but I wasn't that hungry, and it wasn't like I could buy much...and I hated people paying for me.

I planned for Lupus and I to go on a nice hunting trip on our way to the next mission, this one I hoped would take a while...

"C'mon Luna, you can try and relax every once in a while...life isn't always about going on missions..." Lucifer said, and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Lucifer...you know I can't..."

She sighed, "Okay, just don't pick anything too dangerous..."

"Yeah...I'll see you later." I said, before I turned to walk across the street. I was stopped though when I heard some one calling me.

"Luna!" I turned around to see one of the other waitresses, Marie come running past Natsu and Lucifer, "Darren mixed up the pay rolls, this is yours."

"Thanks." I said, a smile could be heard in my voice as I pulled the check in my pocket out, we traded and I waved as she ran back in. I suddenly had a feeling of being watched, and I turned and looked innocently at Lucifer and Natsu...although it's hard when your face is covered in a hood.

"Y-you have a job?!" Lucifer looked at me in shock, while Natsu and Happy seemed to be holding in laughter.

"A-as a WAITRESS!" They burst into laughter before I whacked them both over the head.

"I need the money to get an apartment or a small house." I said in a perfectly calm tone. "After that, I'll started saving up to build a house outside the city, since this place smell too much like people..."

"S-still, you're a waitress!" Natsu laughed.

"Yes and I'd like it if you didn't come here very often...you're a nuisance." I said before I spun on my heel and walked away.

I know...my dad would not be pleased with my current place. He had raised me to be a proud and strong mage...I wasn't supposed to lower myself to the level of a lowly waitress...man he would be mad...if it weren't for the fact that I doubt he cares. If he did care, he wouldn't have abandoned me.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me how I can make the story better...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Obstacle Course from Hell. **

**Luna**

I looked at the rather ominous forest in front of me. My new mission was to deliver food to a hermit who lived in the centre of this forest. Apparently, he lived to make people's lives miserable, since he always set up traps and used magic to turn people around. They couldn't stop sending him food though because he was a very important person to the people in a nearby village...

And he was also a guild master to some no name guild that could really only do chores super fast...

The guild was wiped out by a dark guild that wanted their building. Some group...Raven whatever...anyway, I just gotta give the geezer his food, go back to town, get the cash, and everything's cool.

I touched the charm of a small, colourful bird, "Fall from the cosmos and see from above, Apus. Paradise Bird of the Stars."

A large rainbow feathered bird appeared before me.

"I want you to fly above me and make sure I don't run into any traps you see, 'kay?" I asked him, thoughtlessly stroking his head, feeling the smooth but soft feathers that were constantly changing colours in the light.

He seemed to smirk as he nodded, although I can't see how it was possible with a beak...

And then he flapped his wings and flew up into the air and hovered over me. I quickly ran into the forest, keeping my eyes wide. I pulled down my hood so I could see from the corners of my eyes, and there was no one around, so I felt much safer showing my face.

I ducked down when I heard Apus shriek and what I think might have been a giant axe flew over, right where my head had been moments before.

This old man had to be nuts...I was bringing the geezer food, no need to kill me!

I growled darkly before I began running again, this time jumping over trip wires like they were hurdles. I ducked as a huge log came swing down towards me, but I ended up tripping. This is what saved me though, as a guillotine blade came flying down and landed right in front of me, cutting a part of my purple hair.

I laid still for a moment and calmed my heart rate. Once this was done, I slowly stood up and took my long cloak off, shoving it in my bag. It had been what caused my fall, and I'd rather not fall again in this obstacle course from hell...

I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail so it didn't get in the way.

After these adjustments were made, I took off running again, this time I was more careful while carrying the heavy pack on my back. I realized it also messed with my balance.

Luckily, it wasn't that heavy, I would probably be able to maneuver fine. I weaved through the trees, following the paths taken by the animals in the forest. If I saw anything that looked remotely close to blood, I changed direction.

For a while, things were working out. I didn't lose my head, or get blown up...

Until Apus suddenly fell from the trees. I nearly cried out as I ran to where he laid limply.

"Apus, Apus!?" I gently picked him up and looked at him...he wasn't bleeding, but what appeared to be some sort of dart was lodged in his right breast. I carefully removed it and ran a hand through his feathers. I put a hand on his throat and felt for a pulse. I could feel his heart beating away, but slower, as though he was asleep...

I sighed, and hoped he would be alright...Phoenix, his twin brother would probably heal him... "Return to the cosmos, Apus." My voice was soft and gentle as the bird vanished into beautiful golden lights before returning to my necklace.

I stuck close to the ground and slunk around, like a lion instead of running. The fact that Apus was hit with a dart meant that who ever shot him was closer to me than I would have liked.

I took a deep breath through my nose and narrowed my eyes when I realized they were down wind of me... it was troublesome. I looked around as I carefully picked though the trees. The traps were slowing down, getting sparser...

This could mean a few things...Either the old man thought that no one would get through, Id reached a spot he hadn't set up yet...or something very, very bad was about to kick my ass.

Most likely the old geezer.

And if he used to be a guild master...

I shivered at the thought. I might be able to fight back, but there was always the chance that he was super strong, just like my guild master...and that meant I didn't stand a chance.

But why was I even thinking about fighting him? It was my mission to give him food and leave...

My head snapped to the left when I heard some leaves rustle. I slipped the pack off my back and my hand moved to my necklace. I stayed in a crouching position and narrowed my eyes.

I heard the sound of leaves rustling again, this time to my right, and I stopped, realizing my fatal mistake.

Vines and trunks grew from the ground. Green and brown shoots rose from the ground and new branches reached desperately for the sunlight above the other trees in an attempt to feel the warmth. I looked around and saw this was happening all around me, and bit by bit I was being surrounded and trapped like a bird in a cage.

Leaves fell and I heard branches above me snap as they were pushed out of the way by the new trees. Somehow, I wasn't panicking at all. I found it actually quiet beautiful, and it was a very good show of just how powerful the old man was.

"Oh well..." I sighed to myself before I raised my voice, "I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO EAT ALL THIS DELICIOUS FOOD. TOO BAD I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GIVE IT TO THAT POOR OLD MAN~!"

The trees suddenly stopped growing and a few that were close together in front of me suddenly began rotting away.

I didn't like how much of a waste it was. I loved nature and everything that grew on our beautiful world...its a waste to see those trees die...

There was an ear-splitting crack, almost like thunder, but I didn't flinch, as the trees that towered up into the clouds above groaned in what I believe was pain before they pitched to the side and I watched with horror-filled eyes as they fell to the ground, smashing into other trees, causing them pain as well, before the ground shook and a plum of dust rose up.

I coughed and covered my mouth so I didn't choke on the dust that filled the clearing. Through watery eyes, I watched as a frail-looking man stepped through the dust towards me. He may have seemed weak, but I could sense the magic in him...he was a very strong old man...

I'd try not to pick a fight. Try.

"What was that about food?" The old man asked in a wheezy voice. As he got closer I started comparing his face to a skin-coloured raisin...

"Good afternoon sir. I'm a mage from Fairy Tail, and I have been hired to deliver this bag of food to you." I said smiling while pointing to the bag beside me.

I made sure to remain calm and polite, even though I was slightly pissed about him harming Apus. As a Constellar mage, I was very protective of my summons.

Constellar Mages are similar to Celestial Mages, although there are a few differences. We use charms instead of keys, we don't have contracts with our summons, they're just always willing to help us, as long as we remain polite and kind to our spirits, which are more like friends and family.

My spirits take up more magic to bring into and keep in this word and there is a possibility that even summoning one of my stronger spirits would kill a mage as weak as Lucifer...

"Ah yes...I have to say, you did pretty good surviving..." He looked thoughtful, "I don't suppose that big, colourful bird up there was yours was it?"

My fists clenched, "Apus is my Constellar spirit. He was helping me avoid those stupid traps you set up." My voice was loosing its calm and polite tone, and even I could hear the edge of anger slipping into it with every syllable.

The old man noticed this, "Oh, forgive me, I thought he was a wild bird, and I thought he would mae a good dinner..."

I sighed and forced myself to calm down. There was no need to be so angry. Apus would be fine, and Phoenix was there to heal him quickly.

"It fine." I said, Now, here's your food and I'll be leaving now..." I hand him the bag and spin on my heel to leave. That's when things got...complicated.

* * *

**Okay, there you have another chapter. I felt like leaving it at a cliff hanger-ish-thing, just 'cause. **

**Please review...**

* * *

**In response to AnimeGirl14891's review, ****_this fic takes place near the beginning of the manga, so Gajeel may not show up for a bit, but I do plan on having them running into each other soon. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Battle with a...Dinosaur!?**

**Luna**

Lupus' charm glowed a bright and obviously angry red before he burst out in glowing balls of light. He was mad, and I had no clue why, until the ground began to shake and I heard a bone chilling, ear bursting noise. I guess it was a roar, but at the time I was only aware that it was loud.

Both Lupus and I dropped down. I wanted to cover my sensitive ears, but I knew Lupus needed my help. I forced myself to cover his furry ears as I ducked my head down. Another wave of noise washed over us.

The old man was on the ground looking up at a dark shadow that was looming over us all. I slowly turned and was met with large reptilian eyes. For a moment I thought the enormous lizard was Igneel or one of the other dragons, but to my horror I realized just what exactly was looking at me with saliva dripping from sharp teeth as long as my arm.

Dinosaur.

The prehistoric monster towered over us and looked down at us, the hot air puffing out of its nostrils were enough to make my hair blow around in its pony-tail.

I glared back at the monster as I slowly slipped onto Lupus' back. we took off like the gates of hell were about to close on us as we raced past the old man. I reached out and pulled him and his food onto Lupus as we passed.

"THOSE THIINGS ARE FRICKEN EXTINCT! WHY THE HELL IS THIS ONE STILL KICKING!" I screamed as we streaked through the trees. We headed out of the forest, dodging all of the old man's traps. We could hear and feel the creatures heavy foot steps as it stomped after us.

I could hear the beautiful trees behind us splinter like twigs as the towering reptile continued to chase after us. To add to the utter horribleness of all this crap, the old man was now beating on my back screaming about not wanting to leave his forest.

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL TURN THIS WOLF AROUND FEED YOU TO LIZZY!" I shouted back and nearly laughed when Lupus made a whining noise and the old man shut up. "That's better..."

I stayed quiet for the rest of our frantic race, trying not to act as though I was tiring out as I ran. The more strain placed on my summons also added to the amount of magic it took to keep them in this world, as well as the general size of the summon.

Lupus was big, carrying two people, a huge bag and was currently running faster than a race horse. I was breathing just as hard as Lupus was as we got to the edge of the forest.

For a moment, I thought we were safe and that the dinosaur would have turned around and gone back. And I'm sure we all know how that ended.

MAN I WISHED I WAS NORMAL!

Lupus began running in a zig-zag pattern. We reached a fissure in the ground too small for the carnivore to even stick a huge claw in and unceremoniously dumped the old man and his food into the crack before we spun around and began to calculate a plan.

Okay...so I was nearly out of magic... Lupus was almost out of energy...I could always...no. I wasn't going to use that just yet...

"Lupus...good luck." I said before I jumped off the wolf as he charged Lizzy. It clumsily ran forward to meet him, but he then burst into lights at the last second, the stars slamming into the beast's chest before they returned to my neck. The attack barely phased the beast, other then making small red dots appear, although I knew they went all the way through

I coughed as I stretched back and popped my back. I reached into my bag and felt for what I was looking for. Two long lacrima daggers with golden hilts. They felt like extensions of my arms. I dropped my bag off my shoulder and flung it towards the fissure.

"Well...its been a while since I've done this..." I muttered, although I was very confused because it should not have cost so much of my magic unless...the forest had drained my magic! That's why most mages failed...

I was brought out of my thoughts as the beast charged blindly towards me. I felt my heart go cold. A beast...it was just an animal. It wasn't like the dragons...it was unintelligent...but I would try not to kill it.

No me...not **it**. _She_.

With that last thought, I raced forward to meet with the monster,, but I managed to jump onto her foot before it could crush me. I then climbed up her leg as she clumsily tried to get me off.

I clung onto her scales tightly, just like I used to with the dragons, it was like a rock wall, there was always another place to put your feet and hands. I moved quickly, even as I felt the effects of having so little magic, but I could feel the energy from the lacrima blades that I still carried. They had loops around their hilts so that I could put them around my wrists.

The dinosaur had tiny front legs and a large head. The hind legs that it stood on were also quite big and she had a large tail that was waving around as she tried to get me. I was almost on her back when the dinosaur tried another move. It fell over to the side and tried to roll over me.

I moved as quickly as I could and got to the inner flank of the red beast. As she rolled, I remained fine, although my heads spun with dizziness and my hands ached from holding on so tightly.

The creature started thrashing about as she struggled to get to her massive feet. Blood was dripping from the red dots on its chest as I used her temporary immobility to scramble madly up the reptile's body.

I let out a started screech when the beast stood up and I stabbed my blades into the creature's torso and held on tightly. Lizzy's arm-things tried desperately to get me. I hated doing this.

I let go of one of my weapon's which stayed in her chest as my now free hand traveled to my necklace, "Fall from the cosmos and capture. Reticulum, the net."

I watched as slowly, glowing lines appeared around the beast who now couldn't move.

There was another thing about Constellar spirits. They weren't always alive. Sometimes they were just tools. Tools took up less magic to use, but you had to use them yourself.

I sighed sadly as I pulled my sword out and stabbed it back in higher. My swords couldn't go too far in though, since I had no intentions of killing her. I did this over and over again as I moved up towards her head. I needed to look her in the eye...

I was almost at her head when Reticulum suddenly exploded into stars and went back to my neck. That was Reticulums version of snapping...

The dinosaur moved again.

And I realized just how screwed I was.

* * *

**Okay, I know I didn't write that much this time, but that's 'cause the next chapter is going to be epic! ...I hope...**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Dudes, for this chapter, you gotta listen to 'Fruits Basket Memory at home', at least for the first bit where she's all thoughtful!)**

**Chapter Seven: I remember the Magic...But I won't tell you yet...**

**Luna**

_I remember, a long time ago, when I was taken from the ice. My charms had already been around my neck back then, from before I was frozen. I had been able to use magic as a very young child. __I was around five back then...when I first met the dragons...although I knew their names before they ever told me..._

_My Dad...was my Dad before I was trapped. Its sad, he didn't know why I was in the ice...or how I got there. I remembered the magic he taught me...and my charms...the spirits knew...but they won't tell me either. Really, I'm okay...it wasn't as though I missed a large part of my life._

_I remember a really important spell that I could use...I could use it to save a life, but only if it was compatible..._

_Lizzy is compatible...but she has to be willing too...But I need to get to her head if I want to get her willing. I wondered if she was anything like Igneel...or Grandeeney...I miss them...and dad._

_I remember that the spell is irreversible and there is a possibility that it will harm both me and Lizzy...maybe even kill me. Us._

_If it does...will she forgive me? She's the last one...all alone...Would she hate me for killing her and her kind? I hope she doesn't..._

_Because I don't have any other choice here...unless I want to die...but then I wouldn't be able to keep my promise with Dad and the Dragons...And really, its human nature to live._

_In advance, I'm sorry. Just in case I don't make it. Dad...Dragons...Lupus...Lillium...Orion...Apus...Lucifer..._

_Its funny how being almost out of magic does that to people. But oh well...its time to give it a try...take a risk._

I opened my eyes and quickly kept climbing, even as Lizzy started thrashing again. Her tiny arms, with their huge claws were getting closer and closer. Inside I panicked about what to do if they did get me, but there was also this odd calmness in me. Time to take things seriously.

I moved faster and stayed close to the thick scales of the Dinosaur's chest. I passed under the reach of the skinny appendages and continued my way up towards the head. But first...I had to get past those massive long teeth that dripped with saliva.

I stayed there for a moment, just out of reach from her arms and just below the reach of those huge deadly jaws.

I closed my eyes and took a calm deep breath before I continued moving up and to the left. My plan was to get on Lizzy's back so that I can get past the jaws and look into her eyes...

_I remember my Dad saying that ths magic could be very delicate to deal with. He also said it was very destructive if used correctly._

I was on Lizzy's back, desperately clinging onto the scales. moved faster as I sensed her shifting. I knew she was planning on rolling again, and if I didn't move faster, I would definitely get squashed.

I scrambled as fast as I could with the thrashing Dinosaur trying everything to stop me. I finally managed to get on her head, only for her to start shaking it furiously trying desperately to get me off.

I stood on the crown of Lizzy's head and laid on it, gripping tightly to the scales as I hung over one of her great big yellow eyes.

The moment her eye met mine, she stopped moving. Her breathing slowed. I stared at her intently and leaned closer.

"The Cosmos speaks all languages." I said quietly and Lizzy's eye widened in surprise. Instant Translator. "I am not food, I am a child of the cosmos, here to speak with you. You're lonely."

"Yes..." Lizzy's voice was amazingly loud and I prayed my hearing would survive.

"You can meet other beings that will be with you...you won't be alone anymore." I said soothingly. "You hunger."

"Yes..." Again I almost showed my pain by wincing, but I forced myself not to.

"You will not be hungry." I whispered. "You wish to have purpose."

"Yes...What must I do?"

"You must first put me down...But I must warn you, there is a chance you will no longer live...you could die, as could I...Are you willing to take the chance?"

"I was willing when my mate died." Lizzy's voice, although loud, showed her loss, to the point where I almost cried for her. Lizzy leaned down and I hopped off, although there was a good drop.

"What is your name, my great creature? What name was given to you as a hatchling?" I was now staring up at her, still with the intense look. Now that I wasn't running away in terror, I noticed how her red scales sparkled... How appropriate...She was beautiful. The way she towered over the trees around us and her sharp teeth glistened...She was living history, a relative to the dragons...living history.

"Tharnatta." Her voice was much softer now, I don't really know how that was though, perhaps because she was no longer trying to kill us and her head was metres above me. Or my hearing was gone.

I took a deep breath and placed a hand on my necklace, "Well then, let's begin. Tharnatta, last of your kind, I chan-"

I was cut off as a vines suddenly exploded around Tharnatta and she was quickly wrapped up. I could tell she was in pain as slowly the vines constricted her. she began thrashing around again, more desperate than ever. Thorns grew on the vines and dug into her, I hoped her scales were thick enough.

My eyes narrowed. I recognized that magic, since I had been trapped in it not that long ago.

I spun around and saw the old man holding his hands in some sort of sign, like an ice-make Mage, only with plants. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YA CRAZY OLD COOT!?"

The old man didn't answer and I watched as he tightened the vines. I started walking towards the old man, "Hey! Answer me!"

"Finally...I can kill the last one..." I heard the old man rasp, but his voice...there was something wrong with it...as though there was a second in it. Something about it seemed...insane. His eyes were no longer the faded gray, but were now a bright yellow, and I watched as a split appeared down the front of his wrinkled face. It reminded me of a butterfly coming out of a cocoon...

_I remember the magic. There are three kinds of magic that I could use, the third one is in everyone, some choose to use it, others do not. This magic is stronger than all the others...this magic is purer than all others, and you don't need magic to use it...Yet it is still magic, for there is no other way to describe it._

My fist slammed into his now revealed face, and I heard him gasp in surprise. He had dark hair and yellow eyes I'm faster and stronger than him, my magic may be gone, but some mage train their body, and not their magic. You can only rely on it if its there.

Really, I don't know how I got there, but suddenly I was punching him. I round-housed him in the side of the head and his hands came apart. I didn't even think of looking back at Tharnatta, I just kept attacking. Repeatedly, vines with large thorns would crawl up my skin, but I just kept going, thinking about when my father told me about the magic.

_This magic, that is so strong, can also be so weak in some people. The people that don't care, or give up. The people who don't have anything to protect... For a while, I was one of those weak people. When I first came out, there wasn't any magic like that in me...just blankness...like a sheet of clean paper... _

_But I'm not blank anymore. I have many things to protect and promises to keep..._

The vines wrapped around my arms and I was suddenly pulled back to the ground. I struggled vainly, causing the thorns to dig into my arms and causing blood to drip out. I glared at the man in front of me. He stepped out of the old man suit and sneered down at me.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked him, not at all alarmed about my situation, since I knew something he didn't, and that something would get him killed.

"I am Canis Fabio" He struck a pose and I almost snorted as I tried not to laugh, "If I kill this thing I'm sure to be able to join Raven Tail, and it'll be fun to kill a fairy." Now that he wasn't half covered in old man, I could finally see what the rest of him looked like. He was tall, and he wore a long, black robe.

I snorted for a moment before I burst into laughter. "Y-You look like a monk!"

I then got kicked in the head, but I continued laughing. "Fools fools, red with anger...Shadows Shadows, dark with danger..."

"What the hell are you going on about you stupid girl!?" He shouted angrily. He really was a fool...he didn't notice the shadow...

I didn't answer him and kept on singing, "Laughter Laughter, yellow with cheer, fools fools, pale with fear!"

Now he noticed. A large shadow loomed over us, a large drop of saliva landed by my side. Canis looked up in fear, he went pale.

"Lost Lost, grey with confusion. Death Death, clear of illusion."

And then Lizzy ate him.

No illusions there.

* * *

_**Alright, I know I said this chapter would be epic, but I sort of failed there...I blame it on the music I was listening to whilst typing it.**_

_**Please review...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Another Charm**

**Luna**

As soon as that fool was gone, I immediately felt relieved and tired. Exhausted really. But I needed to do something. So I could hold off on the sleep...I had just enough magic left...

"Let's try this again...Tharnattam last of your kind. I change your name to Lacerta. I change your form. Strip you of these scales and claws, I replace them with star light. Your memories will stay, but your pain shall not. With the power of the cosmos and as the last of my own kind, RISE TO THE COSMOS LACERTA! LIZARD QUEEN OF THE STARS!"

I watched from where I had dropped to my knees as Tharnatta, now Lacerta burst into stars. A hush had fallen around us and the sky directly above me darkened, showing the constellation Lacerta. The glowing balls of star light that the dinosaur had become rushed up as though to meet the stars they were named after. And then, in a flash they were gone. I held my hand out weakly as a ruby red charm fell from the now light sky.

in pulled my arm to my body and looked down at it. A dinosaur. A nice...ruby dinosaur. I slowly attached Lacerta's charm to my necklace and then proceeded to fall over.

I was swallowed by unconsciousness.

* * *

When i awoke, the first thing I thought was that I was back at the guild in the infirmary. It smelt like chemicals and herbs like any healing place would. I could here people chattering loudly, something smashed, shouts began...the usual chaos I knew as Fairy Tail.

I sat up slowly. There was an odd jingly noise and I looked down to see a velvet bag hanging from my neck. I opened it up to see a piece of folded up paper and a number of jewels. Just by looking I knew there was enough for the reward I was given for the mission.

I unfolded the paper and quickly read over what it said. It read that I had completed the mission by giving the food to the man, even if he wasn't who they thought he was. The customer thanked me very much.

He also said I looked very pretty.

I balled up the paper and threw it across the room into the garbage bin by the door angrily. I stood up and stretched slightly before I cautiously opened the door. There were no tables flying around right now so I happily walked out and headed straight for the mission board. I didn't even notice that Lucifer was there until she squealed happily and I was suddenly hugged.

I sighed, "Lucifer...why are you hugging me?"

"Because you were found passed out just outside a huge magic draining jungle! You're my friend~!" Lucifer said, hugging me tighter. I rolled my eyes from under my purple hood which I'd pulled on before leaving the room.

"Yeah, I used up to much magic, I'm better now, so let go." I said. I know I sounded cold, but Lucifer knew I had a problem with being hugged. She sighed and let me go. We both turned when we heard Mira giggle.

We looked at her, but I noticed something was missing. Lucifer tilted her head, "What?"

"Oh, I just didn't think you two would be friends...Luna somehow seems a bit...more serious than the type of people you seem to hang out with..." Mira said, still laughing quietly. I had to agree with Mira there...

"Hey Mira...where's Master?" I asked after I had finally figured out what was missing.

"Oh, he had to attend the Regular Meeting so he'll be out for a while." I turned back to the board as Lucifer was then given an explanation of the whole government system. I rolled my eyes...how was it that a noble like Lucifer had no idea how things worked?!

I watched as that moron Natsu came up behind Lucifer and chimed in at the perfect moment, scaring the living daylights out of her. He and I both laughed. It was fun seeing her scared...unless it was at a crucial moment, like on a mission...

"HA! She screamed! What are you getting scared of?" Natsu laughed, showing of his sharp dragon-slayer teeth. "Bibiri Lucy~ AKA Billy~!"

"Hey! Don't make such a weird nickname for me!" Lucifer shouted and I grinned. I knew my hood was pulled back in a way that made I possible to see my mouth.

"Aw...but Lucifer, Billy sound so nice~!" I complained in a babyish voice. I knew it was a bit out of character for me, but I couldn't help myself.

"LUNA! NOT YOU TOO~!" Lucifer wailed dramatically. I rolled my eyes, not that she could see. I tried not to let anyone see my face...

Mira looked serious again, "But these people from the darkness really do exist. We call what ever guild that doesn't belong to the league a 'dark guild'."

They don't follow the law, so they're scary." Natsu said, still grinning.

I nodded and rolled up my sleeves to reveal the marks were the thorns had dug into my skin, "They're full of jerks."

"They'll come to recruit you two then, someday." Lucifer said in a calm tone. I almost growled at that. There was no way in hell I would join one of th- oh wait...if one of the dragons' foster children was part of one, then I would...only to protect them though...but that still counts as breaking the law...dang...

I turned back to the board, although I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Lucifer, and her two idiot team mates. So...she was breaking up with them? Aww...but its so earl in their relationship~!

I laughed to myself lightly when I thought of that. "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucifer shouted loudly and I sighed. I turned to look at them slightly and leaned next to the board.

Natsu grinned happily, "Though we chose Lucy to be in the team because you're a nice person."

Lucy looked at him thoughtfully, debating whether or not to believe the fire dragon mage.

A voice chiped in. I recognized who owned it, "You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone."

"He sure as hell better have some pants on...or at least something." I muttered to myself before I moved my gaze over to that Ice Mage who almost killed me with Natsu...

I blinked. It wasn't just him, but it was also that guy who was always sparkling and had women around him all the time...Loki or something. Lucifer used to talk about him when she read those magazines...

I watched as the Ice guy complemented Lucy, only to find out that it was Natsu. They threatened each other. I guessed this was usual, and I think I know why...Natsu is fire, Ice guy is...ice...their magic makes them natural enemies.

But...I couldn't take it anymore, and I don't think Mira could either. We both spoke at the same time.

Me: "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Mira: "Gray...your outfit..."

So that's is name. Gray. What a weird name.

"AH! I FORGOT IT AGAIN!" Gray shouted loudly, looking down at himself. He was only in his boxers...well...it was better than when I first met him...

I watched, very amused as while Gray was spazzing out on Natsu, Loki swooped in and began flirting with poor Lucifer...or at least he tried. Lucifer seemed pretty annoyed about him flirting, and when she moved her hip slightly, her keys jingled and I watched as Loki looked down at them in terror.

While this was all happening, I took a mission. It was a lame one, just finding a bracelet, but I was looking for some relaxation. I walked to Mira and showed her the mission as I watched.

"Y-YOU'RE A S-STELLAR MAGE?!" Loki backed away from Lucifer, "Its a quirk of fate! S-sorry, this it was end of us!"

I was heading towards the door when he ran into me. I swore and managed not to fall, Loki on the other hand crashed to the ground. I leaned down and went to help him up. Just as he grabbed my hand, one of my charms jingled loudly and the look on his face that he had when he saw Lucifer's keys came back.

He got up and took off running. I sighed as Lucifer grabbed the back of my cloak and I was forced to go with her or else my hood would fall.

"What was that about?" She asked Mira. I really didn't care and watched as Natsu and Gray fought. As long as they weren't using magic, I found it safe. For me that is.

I turned and looked as Loki came running back in and he went straight to Natsu and Gray who were on the ground. "OH CRAP! NATSU, GRAY!"

"Huh?" The two boys looked at Loki.

"Erza's back!"

Suddenly, I felt like I should stick around the guild, so I gave Mira the mission back, just as a woman dressed in armour came in with a HUGE horn balancing on her hand. She had striking red hair. I knew her name already, because we had met once before.

"Erza!" Erza Scarlet.

While everyone looked at her in hooror, I smiled under my hood and stepped forward.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**This chapter didn't turn out as good as I had hoped, but I still like it and I hope you guys do too~!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: In Which Violet Makes a Deal with the Scarlet Devil**

**Luna**

"I'm back." Scarlet put the horn down and it made a loud thud. "Is master present at the moment?"

I stepped closer, despite the fact that I could sense Natsu trying to stop me. "Welcome back!" Mira said in a happy tone, "Master's attending the 'Regular Meeting'."

"I see..." Scarlet said, and then her eyes fell on me. A smirk appeared on her face and I grinned. "Violet."

"Scarlet." I returned our greeting. It had only been a few months ago that I met her...a monster had stepped on my cave and I killed it, when Scarlet had been sent to kill it anyways...she called my Violet because of my hair, so I started calling her the same.

She and I got along quite well. We shook hands when I took a final step towards her.

"Erza...what is that humongous thing?" A guild member asked my friend.

I listened as Scarlet told them all about the village that decorated the horn of a demon he subdued and she brought it as a souvenir. I laughed as she asked if it was a nuisance and everyone freaked out slightly.

"Anyways guy...I've heard you've been causing trouble again. And even if Master forgives you, I won't." Scarlet said. I grinned from under my hood and walked back to Lucifer who looked sorta grumpy...probably since she was uninformed. Lucifer was such a gossip...

"That is Erza Scarlet." I said happily.

The talking cat added to what I said, "Aye! She's super strong."

"Luna~! How do you know her!?" Lucifer asked, leaning in as she questioned me.

Scarlet stopped ordering people about their behavior, "You didn't tell them?"

I smiled guiltily, "It slipped my mind..."

"Geez Violet...you forgot to tell them that I personally invited you to join the guild after you pulverized a demon that destroyed fourteen major cities to the south?" Scarlet said, pretending to look offended.

I stiffened, "I-It wasn't that strong...it was tired and stuff...I'm sure I was just really lucky." I doubted I would have stood a chance if it had been daytime...and I was in a very bad mood when it crushed my home...

After all, I never really learned any more magic after my dad left, although I did do my best to train every night...since the magic he taught me only worked when the sky was clear, and it was far stronger at night.

"Hey, if you train a bit more, no monster will stand a chance." Scarlet said, patting my back. I yelped as my hood began to slid down and I quickly pulled it back up. There was another reason for the sound though...I have two long scars going down my shoulder blades. They've never healed, so they always hurt...despite the fact that they've been there since before I was in the ice...I don't remember how I got them...

But sometimes it feels as though there's something missing...a part of me...like something was supposed to be where those scars are.

"My father said it was best if I stopped trying to go further into my magic." I said calmly. Scarlet frowned at this but she didn't say anything about it. I was glad. She knew that he'd been missing for a few years. About seven actually...

I missed my dad.

Scarlet's eyes landed on Happy, "By the way...are Natsu and Gray here?" She crossed her arms and looked at the flying feline expectantly.

Poor Happy...He clamped his eyes shut and gestured towards the right, "Aye!"

My eyes landed on the oddest sight I had yet to see in this Guild. Natsu and Gray stood in an odd position with their arms around each other's shoulders, holding hands, with these pained smiles...sorta like they were constipated...

"H-hey Erza..."Gray said nervously staring at her, "We're...being good to each other as always..."

"Aye!" Natsu chipped in with an identical expression. I laughed as Lucifer freaked out about Natsu becoming another Happy.

I fell over when I heard what Scarlet said next. I received a few looks, but I didn't mind. This was what I was really like. I'd laugh and sing all the time...but I usually locked that side of me away.

She thought those two were best friends!? Well...actually...I do suppose they were...although they didn't realize it...but I can't be positive. I haven't exactly gotten to know them...but I need to go on as many missions as I can. I need to make a name for myself and I need to speak with as many people as I can...to see if anyone knows where my dad is...

Mira explained to Lucifer how Natsu was afraid of Scarlet because she beat him up, Gray walked around nude, so he was beaten up, and then that idiot creep Loki tried hitting on Scarlet and got himself nearly killed.

"I'm happy to see that you're both doing great." Scarlet said to the pair of terrified teens. She motioned for me to come over. I was confused, but I locked up my earlier mirth and walked over to her, completely composed.

I swear, its a gift.

"I actually have a favor to ask the three of you." Scarlet said. She looked at the three of us and I nodded silently. I trusted her to be making the right choice. If she needed my help, I would be glad to offer it. "I heard something troubling at work. Usually, I would consult Master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent so...I need your help. You'll come with me, right?"

"Of course." I said, without giving it another thought. Natsu and Gray seemed shocked.

A moment of silence passed before whispers and murmurs rippled around us. I knew why. Scarlet has never been one to team up with others, which is why she had stood back and watched as I fought the demon when we first met.

Mira had a blank look on her face, "Erza...Natsu and Gray...plus Luna...I've never imagined this, but..." I watched as the white haired woman began to shake, "It might very well be the strongest team in Fairytail..."

Lucifer stared at her in shock. I blinked and tilted my head ever so slightly...it was probably true. Scarlet told us we had until tomorrow to be ready. I sighed and headed for home, slipping out before anyone could notice. As I walked down the path leading home, I couldn't help the odd feeling worming in the back of my mind.

I hope I wouldn't regret agreeing to help Scarlet...I really, really hoped I didn't. I could see this turning into some life and death moment with us totally destroying something and then us getting in trouble, even though we saved people...

I had left my bag at the cave...everything I needed for a mission was already packed, since I had planned to get one today anyway.

I smiled when I walked into my cave. I had placed a second-hand rug down on the cold stone and dirt floor so that I wouldn't freeze my feet...which would end with me getting arthritis when I'm older. Yeah...no thanks. Besides the rug, I had a large number of pillows lining the walls and around the rug, adding something soft to the room. it was great for sleep, since I tossed and turned in my sleep lately. I've been having dreams...nightmares really. I even had a small shelf positioned on the far wall where I kept my journal, my tracking logs and one of my dearest gifts.

It was a thick, loosely bound book. Some pages were tattered, others seared so their edges were charred lack. A few were wrinkles and others were falling out of the book. Inside, were stories my dad used to read to me. I couldn't read them myself...because they were written in an odd language. I didn't mind though...because I had each one memorized.

My favourite one was the one about a fairy who was orphaned and left to die, but then she was saved by a really strong Mage who created a guild so the two of them could make a family. Maybe I'll tell you all about it...some other time.

I sighed and double checked my bag to make sure I had everything I'd need for the mission Erza was putting me on. I sighed again once I was sure I had everything before pulling off my cloak and dropped on a pillow nearby. I looked up at the cave ceiling before falling backwards limply onto the plush pillows.

I wiggled my toes and looked around, as though to make sure no one was with me before I let out a random giggle. I was like this sometimes. I don't know why...

Most people see me as serious and quiet...but when I'm alone...or when I was with dad, I used to be just as energetic as Natsu, sometimes even more...Dad said it was because I wanted to make up for the decades I lost in the ice. I agree with him.

Its odd...I should honestly be afraid of Gray...I have every right to be terrified of Ice Mages...after all, one of them had tried to take everything from me...for all I know, they could have...but I don't remember.

I think if people all knew what had happened, most of them wouldn't look at me like I was a show freak, then I would be less uncomfortable wearing my hood up...

But they would pity me, and I hate that.

I guess that's why I joined Fairy Tail...they don't pity. Most of the Mages there have bad pasts, or something that they use to make them stronger...it makes the magic everyone has stronger...

I shouldn't be afraid to wear my hood down, especially with the guild...we're all family now, that's what the first Guild master would have wanted...I can just tell.

I smiled to myself, "I'll keep my hood down for at least an hour." I promised myself before I let my eyes flutter shut and I descended into the world of my dreams.

_She twirled around and watched as the stars rotated around her, the planets hung in the sky as well. She could also see other galaxies glimmering further back in the starlit sky. Fireflies drifted past her and the bright, full moon lit up the whole world around her, revealing the meadow she stood in._

_Her long violet hair was suspended in the air around her, as though she was under water, but she didn't mind as she stepped through the tall blue-green grass that moved like the sea, in waves, as a gentle wind blew across the area. _

_Thick trees lined the area, and the girl knew she couldn't go there, she'd already tried the night before...and the night before that. She also knew about the large pond in the centre of the clearing...she had no choice but to walk to it, since she was no longer in control of her body. _

_She could only walk slowly, step by step up to the pond, despite the fact that she knew that as soon as she reached the pond, she would look down at the water, and then this beautiful dream would turn sour...terribly, terribly sour._

_Sure enough, as soon as she looked into the pool and saw her own mismatched eyes, one purple, the other a bright, almost inhuman green, the dream twisted into a nightmare. Her reflection sneered at her and reached out, pale, grey hands covered in dead flesh reached out of the water._

_She jumped back, only to stumble into something behind her. She spun around to face herself again. This other self was dead as well, but her skin was charred black and cracked to reveal pink flesh underneath as it moved to grab her._

_The grass died away to reveal skeletons that were previously hidden. Balls of fire which she had thought were stars fall from the sky and slammed forcefully into the ground around her._ _The skeletons clattered as the bone figures dragged themselves to their feet._

_The sky turned red and drops of red landed along with the fire. She turned her head to look up at the once pure white moon, only to see it was now a cold yellow with a thin black slash going through it...the reptilian eye looked down at her as she struggled against the burnt body which was digging its burnt stubs of fingers into her arm._

_Slowly, the figure in the pond pulled itself out, revealing a man, but his face was shrouded in darkness, and the only thing about him that the girl was sure of was the fact_ _he terrified her. Around them, the skeletons moved closer and closer. She was released and pushed forward, towards the man, but before she could fall, she felt someone grab onto her...or a part of her really..._

_Two appendages came_ _from her back, but before she could spin around, a hand grabbed her face, making her look up and into the man's shadowed over eyes. A searing and unbelievable pain suddenly bloomed from the two things on her back before the clearing went silent. A loud and nauseating RIP rang through the silence, right before the Girl opened her eyes._

I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: I hate...no, I LOATH Trains.**

**Luna**

I woke up from my fitful sleep and rolled to my feet while grabbing my bag all in one graceful movement. I placed the pack beside my boots which stood waiting at the beginning of Natsu's Entrance as I called it, since that was the tunnel that lead to Natsu's.

My cloak was already folded up inside the magical bag. I sighed and let my violet hair escape the braid I had put it in. I quickly ran a brush through it and pulled it over my shoulders. I grabbed a pair of black pants and a black tank top and quickly changed into them before I jumped into my boots and slung my back on to my shoulder. The bangs I usually kept clipped behind my ear slid to cover the left side of my face completely.

"The stars, the fire, the sea and the earth, the thunder, the air...and the poison, the leaves...A knight arrives, pulls his sword from its sheath, this is the land of the dragons." I sang quietly as I strolled out of my cave and onto the path leading to town. Happy and Natsu were probably still asleep and I knew I would be early to the station, but I couldn't sleep and it was almost dawn...I just hope there was something in town to keep my thoughts off of last night's nightmare...

"Igneel breathed fire that was bright at the sun, a pink haired boy, that's who he called son. Red scales gleamed like rubies and gems..." I continued, picking up my pace as I ran at a canter-like pace, almost like I was skipping.

"Grandeeny controls the air around us, a small little girl, is the one in her trust...pure white scales sparkle like diamonds and gems..." I continued to sing as I headed into town, passing the guild.

"Metalicana is a bit of a jerk, the brat in his care, they're both without a perk~! Silver scales shine like coins and gems..."I laughed as I sang this, until a hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop. I turned and stared at a tall guy with long black hair. He had a number of piercings on his face.

I blinked and laugher a bit harder, this guy had piercings since I first met him... "Hello, Son of Jerk." I said as soon as my laughter stopped and I was able to gain control over my face again. I settled for my usual expressionless look.

He squeezed my arm and glared at me, "Who are you and how do you know about Metalicana?" he growled and I let a cold smirk cross my face.

"I don't know where he is and you and I met each other years ago. My name is Luna Whitefang." I spoke in a bland tone, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to the train station."

With that said, I yanked my arm out of his grasp and kicked him in a very weak spot on the male anatomy before I took off running, chuckling under my breath. Gajeel Redfox...he was a bit of a character...he'd be a bit nicer if it weren't for the fact that he had so much anger...

I pondered what I remembered of him on my ay to the station. I also ignored my nightmare...as well as the fact that it was still night. Now that I thought about it, it was rather creepy that I got dragged off the street and into an alley with a strange teenage guy...even if it was for a short moment and I dealt with it before it could actually get creepy...

I opened the door to the train station and slipped in. A few people sat on benches and others paced around. Despite the early hour, everyone here was waiting for a train since the station was open 24/7.

"Dragons lived here once a grand number...some were in control of the thunder...fire and ice, the leaves in the trees...no one knows what a true slayer sees...Dragons lived here once all over, now we search under every clover. Was there a dragon who could control the snow? Will we humans ever know?" I sang happily to myself as I plopped down at a bench with my bag on my lap.

"Legend says their wings make the wind, sea currents made by the few with fins..."

Really, the song I was singing never had any true verses or a chorus, it was just a song I stuck together from the bits of my memory of meeting the dragons. I decided to switch to another song, since I usually only sang that song to myself.

"Hurry fast, catch the draft. Dragonfly that's not a bug, zigzag, don't slow down...the fairy king has lost his crown. Thin as paper are your wings, light as mist, or similar things!"

The song was a bouncy one. I can't remember learning it, so I probably knew it before the ice...I do remember a few very small things from back ten, like my name and some songs, like this one.

"The king of fairies has an heir, run away 'cause it is not fair. Zigzag don't loose pace, but don't forget your Fairy grace! Zigzag Dragonfly, fly high enough to kiss the sky. Hurry fast, catch the draft. Dragonfly that's not a bug. Zipzap, avoid all the traps...fear the human king above, loud is his voice when he tries to sing...its funny as well as other things..."

There were many verses to this song and I barely noticed time slipping by or the fact that there was more and more people wandering over to listen, and it wasn't until I reached the last verse that Natsu and Gray arrived.

"Hurry fast, catch the draft, Dragonfly that's not a bug...swish swash go the waves, say good bye to the final days...you've reached the ponds you were searching for...chasing you was quite the chore...The fairy king has lost his crown, his girl was stolen while he was down...Dragonfly that's not a bug, you're lucky that you can still shrug, a fairy should not fly away, but you've done it anyways~!"

I nearly jumped when a few people clapped and a light blush covered my cheeks. I smiled ever so slightly before I stood up and towards Natsu and Gray. Happy was there, and then my eyes landed on Lucifer.

"Lucifer, what are those two morons fighting about now?" I asked as I popped up behind her with a slight smile.

She jumped but to my disappointment didn't look at me, "They don't want to help Erza together..."

I chuckled at this, "Well, too bad for them...HEY IDIOTS! QUIT MESSING STUFF UP!" I shouted at the two, causing them to stop fighting for a moment.

I flinched as they looked towards my and forced myself to keep my blank expression. Lucifer herself looked completely shocked.

My hand came up to make sure my bangs were still in place, they were. I sighed in relief and tilted my head a them curiously, wondering why they were staring, my face stayed blank though. I guess I looked odd to them...

They couldn't see my green eye, which I was glad about...My eyes are very wide and I guess you could say they looked very innocent...and to add to that I have a rather childish face, it didn't seemed to match my usual stoic personality, although before dad left it did...

"L-Luna, you aren't wearing your hood?" Lucifer asked, a bit louder than I would have liked.

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed." I said rolling my eyes sarcastically. I blinked suddenly and looked at her curiously, "Why're you here anyways?"

"Mira-san asked me to!" She said loudly once again. I could feel people glancing at us 'cause of her loud mouth...she was almost as bad as Natsu.

I spaced out and watched as Natsu and Gray resumed their arguments. I was aware of Luce still talking away as though someone was actually bothering to listen to her. "Ah! ERZA-SAN~! THIS WAY!"

I jumped and looked in the direction Lucifer waved in, hoping Scarlet was there. To my disappointment she wasn't, although both Lucifer and I were quite amused as Gray and Natsu linked arms to act like they could stand each other.

"Let's be friendly!" Gray said.

"Aye-aye captain!" Natsu agreed, before the two both realized they'd been tricked.

"YOU TRICKED US!" They shouted at her.

Lucifer leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "Maybe they do get along after all..."

She giggled as she spoke and a smile slipped across my face. I turned and walked happily towards Scarlet while the others remained unaware of her presence.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Scarlet asked me and I shook my head, ignoring the looming pile of luggage that she dragged on a wagon.

"Don't worry, I'm sure none of the others mind." I said smiling at her.

"TOO MUCH LUGGAGE!" Lucifer shouted loudly.

Scarlet looked at Lucifer before she turned to me, "I saw her at the guild yesterday..."

Lucifer bowed, "I'm a new member, Lucy. Mira-san asked me to tag along...I hope I can be useful..."

Scarlet smiled at poor Lucifer, "I'm Erza, nice to meet you...I see! Your the one people at the guild were talking about..."

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. I had heard the rumours too, but I knew there was no way Lucifer could have done any of it...I watched, very, very amused as Lucifer tried to explain.

I sensed something next to my change and I saw Natsu looking at Scarlet very seriously. My head tilted as he spoke and I blinked when he finished, remembering Mira-chan telling us how Natsu got beat up by her in a fight.

He wanted to prove to Scarlet that he was older and stronger now and that he could beat her, no mater how strong she was now.

I doubted it, but hey, I've never even seen him fight yet, so maybe he is stronger...'_Nah.'_

Scarlet smiled and agreed, saying she wasn't very confident with herself. I managed not to snort. Gray and Lucifer looked amazingly shocked by this. I shook my head at them, although I doubted they noticed...I'm ignored a lot...

Sometimes it feels as though I'm not the Main Character here...

Natsu seemed angered at her lack of enthusiasm, but Scarlet easily fixed that. I was hiding a giggle as Natsu's head ignited, "IM IN! LET'S DO THIS!"

My laughter soon died.

* * *

I groaned and gripped my gut, trying not to make as much of a fuss as Natsu. "You're so hopeless, Natsu." I heard Gray say and I hoped he wouldn't turn to me next.

The train had barely started moving before Natsu and I both started to get sick...we were only just pulling out of the station.

I sighed as Gray on my left continued to scold Natru on my right. I was officially stuck in between the two and I couldn't help but sink further back into my seat. I was very tempted to just lay on the floor and wait out the ride.

"Go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be annoying! Better yet, don't ride on the train, just run." Gray suggested to the swooning fire-dragon slayer. I felt sorry for Natsu...since I have a way out...

"Hey Luna?" I looked up at Lucifer and raised an eyebrow as I grabbed my gut, "I know this happens everytime...but it looks painful..."

I nodded, closing my eyes. "Like one would not believe."

I watched as Scarlet sighed and told Natsu to sit with her. She then proceeded to slam her fist into his gut, making him pass out.

She turned to me and I shrank back slightly, my hand flying up to my charm necklace.

Lucifer blinked, "Now that I think about it...I've never seen anyone in Fairytail's magic other than Natsu's and Luna's...What's your magic Erza-san?"

"You can call my Erza."

"Erza's magic is beautiful!" Happy said, "Lot's off blood came out in the end...her opponent's blood..."

"How is that beautiful?" Lucifer asked, sweat-dropping. I rolled my eyes despite the pain in my gut.

"Beauty goes by no true definition." I said in a bland tone leaning back. My father had taught me that...there was nothing more beautiful to me than his magic...

"Is nothing special...I think Gray's magic is beautiful..." Scarlet said and I watched as he slammed his fist on his palm, just as he had the first time I saw him use it.

"Wah!" Lusifer looked at him in awe.

"Its ice magic."

And then, Lucifer was hit with an epiphany. Yes, believe it or not, Natsu's a fire mage and Gray's an ice mage, they don't get along. Good job Lucifer, was to finally see the obvious. "Ah! No wonder you two don't get along!"

"Is that so?" Scarlet said in question.

"Who cares about that?" Gray said turning away. And the he turned to me. 'What about you? What's your magic anyways?"

I smiled, placing a hand over my green eye even though it was still covered. "Fall from the cosmos and give me a hug, Ursa Minor. Teddy of the stars."

A small charm of a bear cub glowed and balls of light slipped through the open window, arranging into a constellation before the bright flash to reveal a small bear. The bear cub smiled and waved.

Remember how I said I had a way out? This little bear was my way. I quickly hugged the bear and held it tightly. I was soon no longer sick. Ursa Minor is a comfort spirit and there fore by holding her I don't feel bad anymore.

"I'm a Constellar Mage...Unlike Stellar Mages, my spirits aren't under a contract to come out, they are all dear friends and have no reason not to. I can summon none living things as well, as long as there's a charm for one around my neck. A small spirit like this barely takes any magic, and it doesn't cost me anything to keep it out for as long as I want. I can summon many things, including a dinosaur, but the larger the spirit and the more strain its under, the more magic is drained." I explained. I was secretly hoping no one had noticed the fact that by summoning Ursa, my green eye had suddenly flashed, the light piercing through my hair.

The two Mages who didn't know this nodded. "Basically she's a higher level Stellar Mage." Lucifer said I shook my head in disagreement, but by now the others had moved on.

Gray asked Scarlet what was going on and I leaned forward, my head over Ursa's. "Yeah...let me explain."

I listened intently as Scarlet told us about the conversation she over heard in a bar in Onibas. I stiffened when she mentioned Lullaby...Dad told me about that flute...

"Lullaby?" Gray repeated questioningly.

"Lullaby...is it some kind of magic that can put people to sleep?" Lucifer asked and I chuckled...she was right, to a degree...

"I don't know, but since its sealed...it probably contains powerful magic...Violet, do you know anything about it?"

I nodded coolly, "We mustn't let them unlock it...The magic inside...Lullaby is a flute, and anyone who hears its magic will die."

They all looked at me...well Natsu didn't, but he was sorta out of it still. "My father told me about it..."

Scarlet was the first to speak, "At first I thought that they were on a mission to retrieve it for their guild, so I almost ignored it. I did find it a bit odd how they were staying so quiet about it, so I guessed it was a rare item or something, but then I remembered the name 'Eligor'. The ace of the mage guild Eisenwald. Shinigami Eligor."

I nodded recognizing the name. I'm sort proud of myself for knowing about these things...feels like I don't live in a cave...

"He took too many assassination missions. The Council prohibited Assassination missions, but Eisenwald chose money." Scarlet said. The train pulled to a stop at the station and everyone got off...other than Natsu and I that is...

Halfway through Scarlet's explanation, Ursa decided it was time to leave. They can do that. She wondered off somewhere and I soon found myself on the ground, quietly writhing in pain as Scarlet, Lucifer and Gray all walked out.

My stomach and the few contents in it finally settled and I managed to get to my feet. I staggered to the door, but was force to grab it as the sound of the whistles outside blowing and the train creaked noisily before slowly, moving away from the station.

I pulled myself to the seat where Natsu was still laying and moved him over slightly so I could sit down on the seat. Natsu soon fell over and I had to deal with his head on my lap.

"Excuse me...but is this seat taken?" I opened my eyes which I had closed in an attempt to block off the pain. I shook my head slightly as I took the moment to take in the appearance of the man. He had a sickly sweet sort of face...I didn't like it and I sensed that he really didn't like us. He had black hair and he wore a white outfit...

I couldn't really see anything since my hair covered one eye and there were tears in them from the pain.

"My, my, my...You two seem to be in pain..." He said to us with that cheeky ass smile, "Are you okay?"

He didn't bother to see if we would answer. Instead, his eyes moved to our shoulders where are guild marks were.

"Fairy Tail...A regular guild huh?"

I glared at him, forcing myself to stop feeling the pain. I whispered almost silently under my breath, "Return to the cosmos, Ursa Minor."

I felt Ursa's presence vanish from the train and my magic stop moving to keep her there. Although so far he had said nothing remotely threatening, I wasn't a fool. A 'regular guild'? That meant he wasn't from one...a civilian would have seemed a bit more excited to see a Fairy Tail mage.

And then there was the fact that I've often read up on dark guilds and their members. Eisenwald if just one of many.

"I envy you." He says, leaning forward. I tilted my head and placed a hand on Natsu's head, patting my childhood friend's head as he continued to groan.

"Well of course you do." I said, smiling to him with the same sweet smile he gave us,although mine was a bit sickly since my stomach was still complaining, "Kageyama."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Our Fail of a Fight**

**Luna**

"There's nothing like living in a legal guild. Its like a great big family full of happy people...tell me, does any of that sound like you're guild? No? I thought not." I continued.

"No, nothing like that...most guilds aren't like Fairy Tail. Speaking of which Mirajane's famous isn't she? She's in magazines sometimes and she's beautiful...I wonder why she's not active anymore...she's still young too." Kageyama still smiled as he spoke and he had the guts to lean towards us! "I don't know their names, but I heard that the new girls are kind of cute, but there's on who hides her face in a cloak...I bet she's hiding her pretty face..."

I snickered at that, although it sounded a bit weak.

"Oh? Do you two know them?"

The train went over a hill and I felt all the food in my stomach try to come back out. I let out a pained groan.

"I noticed that regular guilds have lots of pretty girls like you...I envy the guy on your lap..." he said to me before he looked down at Natsu, "Hey buddy, there are no girls at me guild, so would you please share some?"

I looked at him through bleary eyes as he raised a leg, "Or so I'd say..."

He made a noise before pain exploded across my face as that little freak kicked me! In the face!

He kept his foot where it was as he looked at us with a disgusting and insane expression, "Don't ignore me, that's discriminating to us dark guilds."

He pressed his foot down and I hissed in pain, although it wasn't as bad as something's I've been through. I felt Natsu stiffen suddenly and then his voice as he made a confused but angry noise, "Huh?"

"Oh! You finally talked! Hyahaha, and I thought you couldn't."

"W-what ya' doin'?" Natsu asked groggily as he sat up and I pushed Kageyama's foot out of my face.

"X'cuse me? I can't really understand you~!" Kageyama said cheerfully before he sat back down. "You know, Fairy Tail has been getting a lot of attention lately...Stuck up people like that really annoy the hell outta me."

He leaned forward, "Ya know what we call Fairy Tail? Flies, flies~!" he began chopping our heads jokingly with his hands, "Fly swatting~!"

Natsu leapt to his feet in annoyance and started to say something, but Kageyama cut him off. If it weren't for the fact that my guts were trying to go out for lunch, I would have found this scene rather amusing. "Ooooh? You're gonna go for it?"

And then Natsu almost started blowing chunks. Kageyama started to laugh and then he turned to me, "And you?"

I sat back and placed a hand on my necklace while the other held my stomach, "Fall from the cosmos and kick this guy's shadowy butt, Orion, Hunter of the Stars."

Lights exploded around my until Orion stood between Natsu and I, and Kageyama. Orion looked at Kageyama with narrowed eyes, his weapon constantly shifting. A club, a sword, a bow, and then a club again.

"See? Mr. Fairy, she knows how to use her magic...ya gotta use it like this!" Kageyama spoke and I wondered for a moment what he was doing before my eyes landed on the shadow that stretched across the floor.

Suddenly two fists made of the shade came flying out of the floor and one slammed into Natsu's chin, sending him flying while the other one went for me, but Orion moved in front of it. Although he was hit with the same force as Natsu, the dark haired hunter didn't move an inch.

"Aw, why'd ya have to get in the way?" Kageyama asked Orion with his crazy look on his face.

"Tell me, Luna, why do you have to run into such weird people?" Orion smirked back at me, while he ignored the dark mage.

st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) }

I only shrugged in response but a weak smile drifted across my face. it was then that I noticed something...my bangs had shifted at some point, leaving the half of my face that I had been desperate to keep covered was peaking through the violet locks.

As I brushed my hair back in place, the whole trained slowed drastically, causing Orion to trip and land on his rear and Natsu to stumble into me.

Kageyama spoke in surprise, "What? The emergency break!?"

As I pushed Natsu off of me, I looked down and saw a piece of wood, carved into a flute with a skull on the top slip out of Kageyama's bag. That he to be Lullaby.

"You saw it..."

But I ignored it as I stood up instead, feeling my organs settle with the now still train. I glared at Kageyama angrily while Natsu's hand lite up in angry flames.

"Shut up." Natsu said darly, "And thank you so much for earlier."

Kageyama'seyes widened as Natsu's fist slammed into his face, "THIS IS FOR YOU!"

The Shadow mage tumbled through the room and into the next, creating a huge hole in the wall. "Fly punch." Natsu said. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Orion, you can go...if you want..." I said quietly. The hunter looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, but hurry up and get a house." Before I could hit him in the back of the head, he burst into lights and vanished.

I stood up and touched my necklace again, " Fall from the cosmos and fly straight, Sagitta, Arrow of the stars."

There was a bright flash of green from my eye, moments before a small arrow floated in front of me. I lifted my pointer finger of my left hand and just as I was about to give the order to shoot Kageyama, an announcement rang through the car, stating that the emergency brake had been pulled by accident.

And then, the STUPID TRAIN STARTED MOVING AGAIN!

Natsu and I looked at each other, uttering a mutual, "Shit." before we ran for our bags. Kageyama stumbled in. "I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE! You picked a fight with Eisenwald! Don't think you can get away, you pathetic flies!"

I looked at him blankly before my gaze turned to the arrow floating beside me. Natsu spoke, "THe same goes for you! I know you're face now! Making fun of Fairy Tail and all! I'll fight you outside next time-"

He held in his lunch. I swooped down and grabbed the flute off the ground, shivering as I felt the evil in the magic item. Natsu burst out the window and I slowly backed towards the newly made exit. As Kageyama came running at me, I pointed at him, whilst climbing out the hole, "SICK'IM SAGITTA!"

The arrow whizzed through the air and began to stab at Kageyama. I jumped out the window and tumbled down the grassy hill and into a field.

To my left, I saw Scarlet driving some sort of carriage that ran off magic.

"Oh dear god not another vehicle!" I said up to the sky, tears rolling down my face, just before my breakfast decided to pay the world a second visit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: This Flute can Never Play**

"LUNA! NATSU!" I heard Lucifer shout and I watched as she came running out of the carriage. I weakly stood up and whipped my mouth with a tissue I had in my bag. I walked over to the group since I was still a bit ahead of them.

"Happy! Erza! Lucy!" Natsu said, "You're terrible! How could you leave us behind! Look at Luna! She actually threw up!" He pointed at me where I hid my face behind my hair in embarrassment.

"I apologize."

"I'm sorry..."

Gray muttered something about amnesia and I sent him a questioning look. Before I could ask, I felt a hand grab my head and I found myself, along with Natsu pressed against Scarlet's armoured breast. In the end, I was fighting a blush when I realized Natsu's face was millimetres from my own.

I have a personal bubble. And it has just been popped.

As I struggled to get free, Scarlet spoke in a caring tone, "I'm happy you're both safe."

Natsu was the first to get free, "How are we safe? Some weirdo picked a fight with us! What was it...Eis...Luna?"

"It was Eisenwald...a mage by the name of Kageyama..."

Everyone looked at us before Scarlet attempted to hit us. I ducked out of the way while Natsu received the full blow. While Scarlet and Lucifer were focused on Natsu, Gray's eyes widened and he stared at me. I blinked and wondered why he had such a near-horrified look on, when I realized my bangs had been moved.

I quickly covered that half of my face with a hand and looked down. No...the eye wasn't the worse part of it...

It was the four long scars that shared the space, spread evenly, painting four jagged, red-ish lines from my temple to just past my jaw. I reached in to my bag and pulled out my hood, pulling it over my head. I turned my head back to the others.

"He was in the train right? Let's chase it!" Scarlet said to Natsu and I, "What did he look like?"

"Nothing special..." Natsu muttered.

I sighed, "Black hair in a pony tail, kinda like a pineapple...he has a sickly sweet smile and a weird nose...he was wearing white."

Natsu suddenly piped up, "Oh, and he had this flute with a skull on one end with three eyes!"

I was about to speak up, but then Lucifer began to tremble, "No...it can't be...Luna...that's just a made up story...right? I-Its not...**that **flute..."

I nodded grimly and reached into my bag, gripping the flute. Lucifer and I spoke at the same time as I pulled out the magical item. "Lullaby. Sleep. Death."

She pointed at it, "YOU FOUND IT!? Luna, that's Lullaby, the magic of death."

I didn't remind her that I already knew. My father had done his best to keep me informed on many magic items and stories about Mages...He had a habit of telling me a lot about Fairy Tail...

"I read about it in a book once...among forbidden magic there is such a thing as murder by curse. Yeah, just like the name suggests, it'll curse the target and cast 'death'. Black Magic." Lucifer continued.

"Only Lullaby is worse." I said, "Which is why we can **never **let them get this flute back. This flute can never be played."

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the terribly short and boring chapter...please review...**_


End file.
